Her Name Is Rin
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: She came to him when he needed her. Now it was his turn to protect her, at all costs.
1. Speaking Lessons

An: yeah, I know what you're gonna say. "Why is she starting a new story when she should be working on the ones she's already got going?" Well, I'm kinda wondering that myself. This is my way of working out writer's block! Well, enjoy this little bit of . . . something.

**Her Name is Rin – Speaking Lessons**

He hadn't anticipated this.

Of all the things for her to do, he had not expected her to follow him. He had thought she would go back to the village, or at least follow him until they found another human settlement. Instead the child seemed perfectly content to trail along behind Jaken, stopping for a few seconds now and again to forage for food.

She was quiet, unusually so. He had already decided she was mute, but something seemed . . . off about it. It was as if she was forcing herself to be silent.

As they stopped for the night he decided: he would at least find out her name.

"Milord?" came Jaken's squeaky voice. "Why are we stopping?"

"The child requires rest." he said blandly. "Make a fire, Jaken. We shall have light for a while." The imp nodded and set about his chores. He took the opportunity to sit in front of the girl.

"Look at me."

Slowly she raised her hand, her entire body tensed. His eyes narrowed slightly as he realized she must have been battered on a regular basis. He would have to teach her not to be afraid. "You have been very quiet. Is there anything you wish to know?"

She considered for a moment, and suddenly pointed at him. He almost chuckled. Even without vocalizing her question, it was clear what she wanted.

"My name is Sesshoumaru. Say it."

She frowned then, and concentrated hard. He watched her mouth it silently several times. Without knowing it, he gave her a small nod, encouraging the girl. Sever fruitless tries, and then –

"She-shou-mah-ru." She repeated it again, a little faster this time. "Sesthoumaru."

To his surprise, he found himself smiling. It was a small smile, but it had been so long since he had felt like smiling. It felt foreign, but not uncomfortably so. Once again the girl pointed, this time at the imp building the fire.

"That is Jaken."

"Jah-ken. Jaken."

"Good." He nodded in satisfaction. "Now I have a question. What is your name?"

Once again the girl floundered. She struggled, but it was clear she could not remember how to make the sounds. Finally, she reached out and took his hand, firmly holding it palm-up. With one finger, she rapidly traced a pattern on his sensitive palm. His brow furrowed in confusion, and then comprehension crossed his face.

Quietly, he repeated the kanji to her.

Just as quietly, she repeated it back to him.

From his place by the fire, Jaken watched the exchange. It surprised him that his lord was taking such time with a human child. He watched as Sesshoumaru began teaching the girl basic words, how to say them. It was clear that she was bringing out his paternal instincts.

"It's a tree."

"Twee."

He snorted. "Close enough. That is a flower."

"Flower." She pointed at the small bloom next to her. "Dis one, Sesthoumaru?"

"Marigold."

She once again repeated the word. Gently plucking the delicate blossom, she held it to her chest and smiled at him.

He found himself smiling back. "Your favorite."

She nodded and smiled again. "Fav-or-ite." She yawned suddenly, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hands. "Tired." She climbed into his lap and snuggled into the crook of his arm. "Night, Sesshoumaru."

He didn't say anything, too surprised by her actions to speak. What had he done to earn her trust? Nothing, as far as he knew. He didn't know what to do. His pride demanded he push her away; his newly awakened fatherly instincts refused to allow it.

His instincts won that battle.

Jaken glared at the girl in disgust. "What do we do with the brat, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Rin."

His servant blinked. "Milord?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from the child, his decision already made. "Her name is Rin."

------------/

AN: Just a little drabble about Sesshoumaru and Rin. When you review, let me know if you would like more. I can turn this into a whole series. TTFN!!


	2. Lessons Hard Learned

AN: I love it when the library ladies won't let me stay. I get writing done! Not on anything important, of course, but hey, this is fun, so sit back and enjoy the show. You may not get to see another one for a while. I hate exams.

Oh, and I've noticed that you never see Jaken hurt Rin, no matter how much he wants to. This is why.

**Her Name is Rin – Lessons Hard Learned**

He was at it again. That blasted imp didn't know how to listen. Sesshoumaru forced himself to stay away, out of sight, even though he wanted nothing more than to strangle Jaken.

"Move faster, brat!" The imp struck her across the back with his stick. Rin flinched but held her ground.

"No." she said firmly. "Not until you say my name."

"Brat!" Another strike, another bruise across Rin's face. Sesshoumaru clenched his fist, forcibly holding himself in place. It would do no good to interrupt now. _Remember what I taught you, Rin._

It had been a lesson hard learned. He had found fresh bruises on the girl's arms, and had inquired to their source. She had been reluctant to tell him, but it had helped him decide how best to deal with it. Since it was Jaken, simply killing him wouldn't work. Besides, this was a lesson she needed to learn.

Jaken was in for a surprise if Rin warmed up to the idea. It wasn't in the girl's nature to retaliate, but it was something she needed if she wanted to survive.

"Say my name."

"Only when you learn your place!" WHACK!

"Say. My. Name."

"No! You don't deserve one!"

Jaken moved to hit her again, Sesshoumaru tensed – and Rin acted.

She grabbed the staff, twisted it from his hands, and hit him over the head with a resounding _thwack!_ The blow was strong enough to send Jaken rolling head over heels and screaming obscenities at the girl. For her part, rin couldn't help but laugh. Not that Sesshoumaru blamed her – it was a rather amusing sight.

Chuckling now, Sesshoumaru came from his hiding place. A bright grin spread across rin's face as the anger faded from her eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I did just like you told me to!"

He placed his hand on the crown of her head, golden eyes glowing with pride. "Good girl, rin." he said softly.

/-----------/

She shouldn't have gone so far from the camp. She knew that now, as five bandits circled around her. Bandits had killed her family, and the fear of the evil men hadn't left her yet. She suspected it never would.

They had stunned her with one blow, gagged and bound her, leaving her helpless on the ground while they debated who would get to take her first.

She couldn't call for Sesshoumaru. Would he even come? Did she mean anything to him, or had he helped her out of curiosity? Now she would never know.

"I'm the leader, I get her first!"

"You would rape a mere child?"

The voice was cold, seething with barely controlled anger, and if the bandits had known who they were dealing with, they would have realized they were already dead.

"A demon!"

Rin's heart leapt in joy as she twisted around to see better. The voice stopped her first.

"Close your eyes."

As soon as she obeyed, the sounds of battle began. She could hear their screams being cut off as, one by one, the taiyoukai killed the men who dared try to harm her.

Finally, silence rang out. Sesshoumaru knelt by the girl and cut her bonds, gently picking her up and setting her on his knee. "Rin. Look at me."

Slowly, she raised her eyes to his. He did not allow many to see inside his soul, but Rin could see the fear in his eyes. He had been afraid for her.

She threw her arms around his waist and cried as he held her. He really did care for her.

It was his lesson hard learned.

AN: Dang, I need to make longer chapters. There are two or three more chapters this length, but then I'll start making them longer. Review, please!


	3. My Guardian Angel

AN: Yeah, I should be writing on one of my other stories, but I find this works wonders until I break my writers block on them. So until something changes, this'll be the only one being updated for a while. Hopefully not too long. So until then, enjoy!

**Her Name is Rin – My Guardian Angel**

It was late, but she could not sleep. It was only her and Jaken in the small clearing, but she could feel the youkai watching her from the surrounding trees. She could not be certain if they were even there, or if it was her imagination supplying the demons behind every tree and in every shadow, but it didn't truly matter.

She was scared. Jaken was asleep. She was alone.

The crescent moon was high in the sky by now, and in an effort to distract herself from the shadows she lifted her head to study its light. It reminded her on the youkai lord who had taken her in when no one else would. She smiled to herself, her fear slightly abating.

She could never return to the humans now. She had found her place with Sesshoumaru and Jaken, and she could not go back.

"Rin."

She turned to the soft voice and smiled, drawing her knees up to her chin so he wouldn't notice her shaking. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He crossed the clearing and stood just behind her, studying the top of her head. "Why are you awake?"

She shrugged. "I can't sleep."

"You should."

Her voice broke as she lowered her head, the sounds of the forest pressing in on her.

"I can't."

Suddenly, he understood. He carefully gathered her up in one arm and braced her on his hip. Her small hands fisted in his kimono as he walked out of the clearing, the starlight, and into the shadowed woods.

They didn't go in very far, but it was enough to Rin to begin to shake. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He didn't set her down as she had feared he would, but rather held her closer. "Look around, Rin." he instructed softly. "Can you see them?"

She could, hundred of them. Most were small, harmless creatures, but there were a handful that looked at them with hungry eyes. She swallowed hard. "Hai."

"Most will not harm you. They have no desire to." For once his impassive voice was gone. He spoke to her with the gentleness of a father to a daughter. "The others may want to hurt you, but they can't, not while I am here."

He adjusted his grasp on her so she was forced to face him. "Do you understand? I will always protect you. There is nothing to fear."

Once again she looked around, taking in the youkai around her. Then her eyes locked with the taiyoukai's. For a long moment, they simply stared at each other. Suddenly, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Don't put me down."

"I won't."

He stood there for a long time, watching her as she slid into sleep. Suddenly, he heard a soft laugh behind him. "It's not everyday a taiyoukai gains a human pet."

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother turning around. "She is not a pet, dragon." he said stiffly, all warmth gone from his voice.

"Oh, pardon us." a different voice bit back. "We were merely curious as to why you were out here comforting a human child, dog."

There was a brief pause, then –

"She is mine."

"And who is she?" the first voice queried.

Sesshoumaru smiled softly, for the child alone. "Her name is Rin."

/-----/

AN: Wow. Short. I am cursed against long chapters. I don't really know why. (shrugs) Oh well. Review please!


	4. Meeting the Miko

AN: Hey! A fast update! Ok, yes, a certain miko does make an appearance in this chapter, and in several of the others. NO, this will NOT turn into a romance between them. (Unless the inspiration faerie dictates otherwise.) So please don't go telling me to cut her out. There's a reason she's there, honest.

Ok, ramblings done. On with the story!

**Her Name Is Rin – Meeting the Miko**

He must have looked like a fool, slowly trailing after a human's scent, and he certainly felt like one. How could he have failed to notice Jaken's growing hostility towards the girl? The imp had thought he was doing his master a favor. He had endangered the one thing Sesshoumaru had sworn to protect.

Her scent was faint but growing stronger, and mingling with it was another scent – that of a human miko.

Fear – something he hadn't felt since his father had died – spiked through him and he p icked up his pace. On one hand, if a miko had found Rin, the girl was safe. On the other hand, it would mean he would have to fight to get her back.

He was running now, a silent blur through the woods. Anger boiled through him, at himself and at Jaken. How could he have been so foolish?!

_I will protect you. There is nothing to fear._

He skid to a halt suddenly. He could smell Rin just ahead, and the miko, but there was another scent that made him hesitate. Sesshoumaru made sure the scent was old before approaching the miko.

"You have something of mine."

The miko was sitting cross-legged under the Goshinkibu (sp?), Rin held to her chest and fast asleep. Dark hair cascaded down her back, and turquoise eyes pinned him with heir sparkling gaze.

"I know." She kept her voice low so as not to wake the child. "Come sit with me. I have some questions."

Holding back his irritation, he came and knelt in front of her. "What do you wish to know?"

"How did you come by her?"

"I am repaying a debt I owe." he said stiffly.

She smiled softly at that. "And what could a child do for you that would make you feel beholden to her, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she questioned.

He resisted the urge to look away. She was too close to a weakness he didn't want to expose. "And why should I tell you?" The ice in his tone should have frightened her, but it didn't.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."

_Fair enough._ "She took care of me while I was injured." he admitted. "What was _he_ doing here?"

She didn't ask who he meant. "She was asking us if we'd seen you." she said simply. "Of course, he wanted to kill her as soon as she mentioned your name, but I – convinced him otherwise."

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise. "You fought him?"

She grinned at that. "I showed him that being purified hurts." she explained. "I can't do any real damage, but it was enough to make him jump." He nodded appreciatively. For a long moment, neither spoke. Sesshoumaru noticed just how much like Rin the miko was. Here she was having a pleasant conversation – exposing weaknesses, even – with a creature who should have been her worst enemy.

"Why haven't you attacked me yet?"

The miko looked startled. "Why would I want to? You've done nothing to me. Yet." He smirked at that and she glance down at Rin.

"Do you care for her?"

His reaction was automatic. If they didn't know, they couldn't hurt him by hurting her. "No."

She laughed. "Sure you do. You know it as well as i." She gently adjusted her grip on Rin and handed her to Sesshoumaru. "Take good care of her now. She's special.

"I will." He stood with her and watched as she started to walk away. "Wait."

She paused, turned around.

"Arigato, Kagome."

She smiled brightly. "You're welcome, Sesshoumaru."


	5. Questions and Answers

AN: Yeah, another chapter featuring our lovely Kagome. To answer a few questions that came up in the last chapter – you'll see in due time. There's a reason I put Kagome in here, mostly because there are bound to be some questions Sesshoumaru wants answered, and she was the first character I thought of that would sit still long enough to answer them. So, enjoy. Hopefully this chapter is longer than the others.

**Her Name is Rin – Questions and Answers**

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He glance back at her to show he was listening.

"Will I get to see Kagome-sama again?

He hesitated. "Why would you want to?"

Rin giggled as if it was the silliest question she had ever heard – and maybe to her it was. "Because she was so nice! She stopped the other demon from hurting me, and she waited for you with me so none of the other demons could hurt me." She was walking beside him now, skipping a little to keep up with his longer strides.

Sesshoumaru thought her choice of words odd. "Were there other youkai, Rin?" he asked.

She nodded. "We got attacked twice, but Kagome-sama put up a barrier and they vanished! Kagome-sama said she purified them. What does purified mean, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He ignored the question at hand for a moment, choosing instead to ponder his ward's new information. Kagome had to have known he would come for Rin, yet she showed no fear. She had refused to attack him and she had even protected the girl.

When he had first met Rin, he had assumed that hatred was something taught to humans that she was simply too young to learn. However, now that he met Kagome, he wondered.

He stopped suddenly and turned to face Rin. She looked up at him, respect and the kind of love only a child can have shining in her eyes. There was no fear.

"Rin." He knelt in front of her, putting himself on eye level with her. "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

The girl blinked in surprise. "That's an odd question, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He almost smiled. "Humor me."

She considered for a moment, and he waited patiently. Finally, she looked up at him and shrugged. "Why should I be? You've done nothing to me. You protect me!" She smiled brightly. "Besides, wasn't it you who told me there was nothing to fear?"

That stopped him cold. He stood up and turned in one swift, graceful movement. He had questions, and there was only one person he knew of who could answer them.

"Come, Rin." he said softly. "Let's go visit Kagome."

/---/

He had instructed Jaken to wait nearby. The last thing he wanted was the miko accidentally purifying his servant – or not so accidentally. Now, however, standing in front of the sword-brandishing hanyou, he was beginning to question the sanity of his entire plan, expecally the part that had him seeking out this group.

"Inuyasha! Put that thing away!" Kagome snapped. "If he meant to fight, he wouldn't have brought Rin."

The hanyou snorted. "Just because you're stupid enough to trust him doesn't mean I am." he growled.

"Sit!"

WHAM!

"Good one, Kagome." the houshi remarked from his position on the other side of the fire. He grinned at her as he studied the now-prostrate Inuyasha. Kagome smirked and took a mocking bow before turning her focus back to Sesshoumaru. The question was plain in her eyes. The taiyoukai motioned for her to follow him. She nodded.

"I'll be back." she told the others. "Let Sango know where I've gone when she gets back, and please watch out for Shippou." She motioned to the sleeping kitsune. "When Inuyasha wakes up, tell him if he follows me, I'll sit him six feet under."

Miroku chuckled. "You have my word, Kagome-sama." he said jovially. Kagome laughed at that and followed Sesshoumaru to a point not far from the camp, but just out of easy earshot – and definitely out of sight. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable enough to run, but maybe a little pressure would get the desired reaction from her.

Rin immediately hugged Kagome's leg. "Kagome-sama! I am so glad to see you! I wanted to thank you for staying with me."

"It was nothing, Rin." the miko said gently. She detached the girl from her leg and picked her up, bracing her on her hip. Rin looked up at the girl with adoring eyes, chattering away about almost everything she could think of.

As much as it annoyed him, Sesshoumaru let the inane conversation go on. He had to admit one point in Kagome's favor – the miko was good with children.

Finally, after five minutes, Rin began to grow tired and rested her head against Kagome's shoulder. Kagome finally looked up and met Sesshoumaru's gaze. "I don't think you sought me out just so I could talk with Rin." she commented dryly. "No matter how much I enjoy it."

"I have a question for you."

She nodded. "Go ahead."

"Why doesn't she fear me?"

That seemed to take her by surprise. She seemed to think that one over for a moment. "Was she abused by her village?" she asked quietly. When Sesshoumaru nodded, she smiled slightly. "That's probably it then. She's been abused for so long that, when you finally showed her some sort of compassion, it never occurred to her to think twice about it. You are the only kindness she knows. It's only natural for her to trust you."

He paused for a moment, taking it in. "That doesn't explain why you aren't afraid of me." he said finally.

Kagome laughed at that. "Do you know how I met Inuyasha?" she asked.

He frowned, failing to see the relevance. "No."

"He tried to kill me." She grinned. "Now look at us. You can't ever really judge anyone from a first meeting. I've learned that the hard way during life."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. Despite himself, he was coming to respect this girl. "I trust you will not mind if I come to you again? Rin seems to enjoy your company."

"Only if you don't mind ramen." was the dry response.

/---/

AN: ok, now _that_ was a really bad shot at humor. And now you know Kagome's purpose – or you should. She'll get a bigger part as this goes on, but she will never become one of the main characters. You know the drill, review please!


	6. I Need a Sword

AN: I don't know much about what actually happens with Sesshoumaru and Rin in the actual series, so if you guys know any stories like that, please tell me. I remember the incident with Ungai, and the time when Naraku kidnapped Rin, but that's about it.

**Her Name is Rin – I Need a Sword**

He was incensed.

It was bad enough that the Tetsusaiga wouldn't allow him to touch it, even worse that, if it wasn't for Tenseiga, he would have been killed by Inuyasha's sword. He needed another sword, one as powerful as Tetsusaiga, if he wanted to kill the half-breed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hai, Rin?"

"Where are we going with that head?"

He glanced behind him to see her pointing out the demon head he was carrying on his shoulder. Goshinki, he believed the demon had been called, had actually managed to break the Tetsusaiga. He could smell it. Before he could think of a decent answer, Jaken interrupted.

"It is not our place to question Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin!" the imp spat. "We just follow!"

Rin pouted. "But Jaken-sama, I'm curious! Why would anyone want to carry around something dead? It stinks." She made a face as if to accentuate her point.

Sesshoumaru had to hide his smile. It was true the dead youkai head reeked, but he had no intentions of getting rid of it. He needed that fang if he wanted Kaijinbo to do his will, and he needed the head if he wanted to make the fang live again.

"I have my reasons, Rin." he said blandly. "Rest assured, I won't keep it with us for long." Rin smiled at that, and he barely heard her start to mutter under her breath. Jaken was too preoccupied with grumbling under his own breath about useless human brats, and what was his lord thinking, allowing one to follow him around like this?

He sighed and tuned out of Jaken's mutterings. He decided instead to listen in on Rin. After all, usually if the girl had something to say she would just say it.

He quickly realized she wasn't muttering. She was singing.

"_Good night, sleep tight,_

_no more tears._

_In the morning_

_I'll be here._

_And when we say_

_good night_

_dry your eyes._

_Because we said good night_

_and not good-bye."_

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise. He had heard that song before; his mother used to sing it to him to get him to go to sleep when she had to leave for whatever reason had come up. He hadn't realized it was a human song.

"Rin." She stopped her singing and looked up at him. "Where did you learn that song?"

"My okaa-san used to sing it to me." she said happily. "She said she learned it from a pretty moon youkai princess when she was little." She smiled at the shocked look on Sesshoumaru's face. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Are you all right?"

"Hai, Rin, I'm fine." In reality, he was stunned. Since when had his mother ever associated with humans? He thought she had stayed away from them, mostly out of respect for his father's wishes. So what had changed?

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

/----/

"Kaijinbo!"

He walked into the swordsmith's shop, glaring at the pathetic wretch in front of him. He really didn't want to deal with this man, even if Totosai had refused his commission. Kaijinbo wasn't known for his trustworthiness.

Still . . .

Inuyasha was getting powerful. One day, he may even get powerful enough to kill Sesshoumaru. Before, he wouldn't have cared. But now, there was Rin. He couldn't just leave her in the hands of Jaken. He supposed Kagome would take care of the girl the same way she took care of the kitsune, but that was assuming Inuyasha didn't threaten to kill them both if she did.

Disgusted with the predicament, he threw the youkai head down in front of Kaijinbo.

"I need a sword."

/----/

AN: Short, but it needs to be. Sesshoumaru's thoughts when he had Tokijin commissioned. Oh, and the song isn't mine. It's Good-Night by Evanescence. I'm gonna use it again in a later story. Review, please!


	7. My Soul to Take

AN: Hey, here's another chapter for your amusement. Sorry I take so long, I've been updating on Just the Rain, Even Me, and The Earth Will Shake. Honestly, will more people review on that one? At least tell me you think it sucks. It's slightly unnerving having so few reviews.

**Her Name is Rin – My Soul to Take**

It was another one of those battles. Some low-level demon thought it would be fun to attack Rin. Obviously it wasn't planning on Sesshoumaru being there. It was an easy kill, even easier with Tokijin under his control. The bloody remains of the youkai were smeared across the forest floor, the stench making his nose wrinkle in distaste. Honestly, what had it been thinking? Did it truly believe that he would leave one of his pack – especially one as young as the pup – alone without protection? It was dumber than he thought.

He turned his focus to Rin, his gaze searching her for injuries. "Rin." he said softly. "Look at me."

Slowly, she raised her head, staring up at the youkai lord from her position crouched on the ground. She hadn't looked during the fight, but now he saw her gaze slide past him to the battlefield behind him. "No, Rin." he said sharply. "Look at me." He took a few steps forward, bringing himself just in front of the girl and forcing all of her attention on him. He sheathed Tokijin and picked her up in his one arm, cradling her gently against his side. "Do not look." he whispered in her ear. She shivered and nodded, her entire body tense against his. Dimly, he wondered what had gotten her so upset. There was no fear in her scent.

He left the battlefield behind. The carrion youkai would make sure there were no signs of it by the time they came back through. Just in case, though, he planned on taking an alternate route through the section of forest.

He frowned slightly. She was far too quiet. "Rin, are you all right?"

She nodded. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." she said softly.

Sesshoumaru doubted it. She may have been fine physically, but something was eating at her mind. He shrugged it off for now. Rin would tell him when she was ready to, and not before. He would just have to be patient.

/-----/

Rin stood a few feet from Sesshoumaru, trying to work up the courage to ask her question. She was no longer afraid of him harming her; he had dispelled that notion the minute he had given her her first speaking lesson. She was afraid of the answer she may get.

"Rin."

It was both a question and an invitation, allowing her to share the troubling thoughts with him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, where do we go when we die?"

Now _that_ was unexpected, and there was only one answer he could honestly give. "I don't know, Rin." he said quietly.

She frowned. "Do you think we'll end up in the same place as that youkai earlier?"

That one he could answer. "No, Rin. That youkai was evil, going after someone as helpless as you. He will not end up with you in the afterlife."

She paused for a moment, considering. "Have you ever killed someone helpless?" She watched as he looked away, unable to lie and yet unwilling to tell the truth. She didn't wait for an answer. "Does that mean we won't end up in the same place?"

He looked back at her, studying her face. Now he was at the root of her concerns, and he could not think of a way to soothe her fears. Unless he made a promise he was not certain he could keep. Despite his experiences with death, he did not know how the afterlife worked.

"If we don't, I will find my way to you. You have my word."

The promise escaped him before he could think of another way. He almost couldn't look at her, at the hope and joy that now shone in her eyes. He knew he may break that promise, probably more for her good than his. He didn't know how the afterlife worked, after all.

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama." She smiled at him. "And if we don't, I'll wait for you. I promise."

/----/

AN: Um, yeah, that was rather odd. Not knowing how the Japanese view the afterlife, so – yeah. Review please!


	8. Babysitting Offer

**Her Name is Rin – Babysitting Offer  
**

He really shouldn't have left her alone with Jaken. That part was his fault. It was also his fault that he was so eager to go after Naraku that he had completely forgotten about Rin, who was hidden away somewhere. So by the time he finally found Rin, and the boy who had tried to kill her, if she had died the blame would have been solely on him.

However, he held Naraku responsible for instigating the whole mess.

Now he _really_ wanted to kill the blasted half-breed.

He glanced down at Rin, who was merilly skipping by his side as if she hadn't nearly been killed because of his negligence. He sighed, deciding then and there that he would never understand her at all.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

He almost groaned, but merely turned around to see his brother's miko racing to catch up with him. "Did Inuyasha send you?"

She shook her head. "Nope, but you missed a show. I had to sit him six times to get him to let me follow you. I had a question." He nodded for her to continue. "What happened here? How did Naraku get ahold of her?"

"I believe that was two questions." he said with some amusement, not that anyone but Rin could have seen it.

Kagome simply rolled her eyes. "Humor me."

He paused for a moment, trying to decide how much to tell her. He finally decided to tell her everything; after all, it wasn't as if she'd use the information against him. Kagome just wasn't that cunning. "Kagura kidnapped her so Naraku could use her as bait." he said stiffly. "I almost fell for it." He hesitated, but only for a moment. Lowering his voice, he continued, "I almost went after Naraku instead of her."

Kagome nodded. "Naraku has a way of doing that to people." she said softly. "Don't feel bad about it." She turned to look at Rin, who was taking the opportunity to pick some flowers and berries. "She really must be special to you." the miko added conversationally. "I had my doubts at first, but you do take good care of her."

Rin raced up to Kagome, holding up a handful of flowers. "These are for you, Kagome-sama!" she said brightly.

"They are?" Kagome took the bouquet from her and sniffed at them. "They're lovely, Rin. Why don't you get some for Sesshoumaru-sama too? I'm sure he'd enjoy them as well." Rin nodded enthusiastically and took off, returning to her flowers. Sesshoumaru shot Kagome a filthy look.

"Do you find that amusing, miko?"

Kagome chuckled. "Not really, though once I think about it . . . I was trying to buy myself a little more time. I have a suggestion for you."

"And what is that?"

"If you have to leave Rin with someone, leave her with me. No offense, but your retainer isn't the most reliable babysitter in the world.'

Sesshoumaru almost smiled at that. "None taken. I will think on your suggestion, miko."

Kagome nodded in satisfaction. "That's all I ask." A shout from down the path drew her attention, and she groaned. "Here he comes again. If you decide yes, you know how to find me." She started to walk off.

Sesshoumaru couldn't resist. "And how is that?" he called after her.

"Follow the SITS!" she called back, and there was a thump as Inuyasha plowed into the ground. This time Sesshoumaru did chuckle as a stream of curses reached his ears.

His attention was drawn back to Rin when the girl tugged on his sleeve. "These are for you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said. Gently, he took the flowers from her. White lilies. "They remind me of you."

"Arigato, Rin." he said softly. "Come now. Let's find Jaken."

/---/

AN: for those of you who know what white lilies symbolize – it suits him well, doesn't it? (snickers) review please!


	9. If You Insist

AN: Ok, I googled Sesshoumaru and Rin images, and I found this one – probably from DeviantArt – and I could not resist. This just makes for such a cute scene.

**Her Name is Rin – If You Insist**

She watched him intently. The problem with traveling with a taiyoukai was that you could never tell if he was asleep or not, and that usually led to problems executing plans like the one Rin had in mind. She had been itching to try it ever since she had gotten comfortable around Sesshoumaru, but she knew he didn't really sleep, and that would be the only time he would allow it.

However, it had been a trying day, what with Naraku kidnapping her and then trying to kill Sesshoumaru. Maybe he really was asleep this time.

Somehow she doubted it, but she wanted to try, and if anything she was brave. He wouldn't' hurt her for it. Forbid it from ever happening again, maybe, but not hurt her for trying. Slowly, she stood up.

He didn't move. For some reason, that made her more anxious than if he had instantly picked up on her movements. She shook the thoughts aside and started to creep up on her lord, a look of mischief in her eyes. If she could just get close enough . . . .

Kneeling by his side, she held her breath as she reached out for his hair. It wasn't as soft as she would have thought, but it was softer than any human hair she had felt. Gently she trailed her fingers through it, then quickly situated herself behind his back and began to separate the thick mass of hair and wind the sections together.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

She froze at his voice, but noticed that he sounded more amused than mad. She giggled. "Feel it, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said brightly. "My okaa-san used to wear her hair like this all the time, and my outou-san did too when it got too hot. I wanted to see how it would look on you."

"You wanted to test out a hair style on me?" He was definitely amused now.

Rin nodded. "Uh-huh. I wanted to see. May I?"

Suspicious now, he carefully reached back and felt the part of his hair that wasn't firmly in her grasp. She was . . . braiding it.

He gave a longsuffering sigh and closed his eyes. "If you insist."

/---/

AN: Yeah, it's like, one page long. A drabble, so to speak. This is really just a collection of one-shots, anyways. Like I said, I found the picture online and I just couldn't resist. Sesshoumaru even had the exasperated, I'm-only-putting-up-with-this-because-I-can't-kill-her look on his face. It was priceless!


	10. If I Die

**Her Name is Rin – If I Die**

It was a solemn ceremony he found her watching. He had never really understood the human's need for a funeral; once a body was dead, it was dead. Ghosts really didn't care how they were buried, or if they were buried at all. Still, it wasn't something he wanted Rin seeing. Some of the ceremonies he had seen were not appropriate for a young child to attend. Sometimes they didn't even bother covering up the body.

He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention away from the spectacle. She looked up at him in a mixture of confusion and understanding, as if seeing something she hadn't ever noticed before. He motioned for her to follow him, and led the way back into the woods, away from the human settlement. They hadn't gotten far before she spoke.

"Not everyone comes back, do they, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He shook his head. "Iie, Rin." he said softly. "Rarely do people come back."

She looked up at him for a moment, as if trying to understand. "You won't come back, either." It was a statement, not a question, and Sesshoumaru had no way of refuting it. These were the kinds of thoughts he didn't want the innocent girl having, but it was too late now.

They walked together a while longer in silence.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what will happen to me when you die?"

He stopped short. "What do you mean?"

"Those children back there – they were my age, and their parents died. You're the only family I have. What will happen to me when you die?" She was more curious than afraid, but still, the idea of life without Sesshoumaru-sama was just unnerving. She didn't want to think about it, but she wanted to know what would happen – after the fact.

"I will not die, Rin." he said matter-of-factly. "Not before you, at any rate. Youkai live a long time, longer than humans. You will die before I do."

"But you get into a lot of fights." Rin pointed out. "What happens if you lose one?"

"That's why I got Tokijin." Sesshoumaru said just as pointedly. "No youkai or human can stand up to me with that."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He looked down at her and gave her a half-smile. "But, if I'm wrong, you will go to Kagome. She will take care of you as well as I would."

Rin smiled then, a true smile, and chirped, "But Sesshoumaru-sama is never wrong!" With that she was skipping through the woods again, hunting down flowers and chasing butterflies, and Sesshoumaru had to marvel at just how easy it was to please her.

/---/

AN: Wow. Short little drabble there, kinda like chapter 7, but not much. Review, please!


	11. Protecting Them

**Her Name is Rin – Protecting Them**

This wasn't the situation he wanted to be in.

Apparently Jaken wasn't capable of protecting Rin, seeing as the pain was lying on his back knocked cold just a few feet away. If he was, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be in this predicament.

Naraku's puppet stood not ten feet from him, his eyes narrowed intently on the miko. Kagome was standing protectively in front of Rin, her arms thrown out to hide the child from danger. Her bow was lying broken at her feet, the arrows scattered across the forest floor. Several gashes wept blood across the front of her haori. For once, she was wearing the proper miko clothing.

Every one of those wounds had been meant for Rin.

The battle had begun shortly after he had left Rin with Jaken for the day. Fortunately for them Inuyasha and his pack had been nearby and caught Naraku's scent. The other humans had immediately formed a battle stance around the camp. Kagome had gone to protect Rin.

Inuyasha was standing nearby, trying to find a way to fight his way back to Kagome's side. Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrowed, searching for the chance he needed to distract Naraku from Rin. For one brief moment, their eyes locked, gold to gold, and Inuyasha nodded understanding.

It would be the only time Sesshoumaru would willingly stand with his brother, or so he thought. The two of them would have to work together if either of them wanted to save the only female that mattered to them.

Sesshoumaru darted right while Inuyasha went left. Swords were drawn, battle stances ready, and there was really only one thing left to do.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Put up a barrier!"

In a flash there was a glowing purple shield around Kagome and Rin, and the youkai brothers were free to attack.

"Dragon Strike!"

"Wind Scar!"

The attacks swirled around each other, feeding off of each other's energy, and soon nothing was left of Naraku's puppet but a shallow crater, with Rin and Kagome at the edge. The hanyou quickly rushed to Kagome's side, concern plain in his eyes.

"You all right, wench?" Despite his cold words, his voice shook. Kagome smiled.

"I'm fine. Really, Inuyasha, you must have more faith in my abilities." she teased. Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed, pulling the girl and child to their feet.

"If I doubted you, I wouldn't have done that." he said simply.

"Rin."

Rin quickly made her way to Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms around his leg. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I was so scared! Where'd you go?" She was shaking uncontrollably, and without thinking Sesshoumaru reached down and scooped her up, bracing her against his hip while she clung to his haori.

"I'm sorry, Rin." he whispered. "I won't leave you unprotected again." Slowly he turned to Inuyasha and Kagome, who were watching the exchange with interest. He nodded to the miko. "I think I will take you up on your offer, miko." he said quietly.

Kagome smiled. "Hey, what are friends for?" she joked with a grin. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but for once kept his smart comments to himself. He really didn't feel like biting the dirt today.

Sesshoumaru allowed a faint smile to touch his lips. "Indeed." With that he turned and walked away. Jaken could catch up once he woke up.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, confusion plain on his face. "Now what was that all about?" he demanded.

"Isn't it obvious, houshi?" Inuyasha chuckled. "We were protecting them."

/---/

AN: YES!!!! The wonderfully edited version of this chapter. Please read and tell me what you think – I just skillfully eliminated all traces of sess/kag-ness! I certainly like it better. Review, please!


	12. Music to my Ears

**Her Name is Rin – Music to my Ears**

She was singing again, Jaken thought irritably. Her voice grated his nerves, high-pitched and childish as it was, and it didn't help that she had found a flute in the village they had passed yesterday. Now she was proceeding to teach herself how to play, and no matter how hard she tried, the stupid thing kept squeaking.

He had had enough. "Stop it, Rin!" he shouted. "Stop playing that infernal thing or I'll throw it in the fire!"

Rin laughed. "You wouldn't do that, Jaken-sama." she protested. "Sesshoumaru-sama bought it for me. You wouldn't burn something he bought." Argument settled, in her mind, she once again attempted to play the flute. Once again, it squeaked with every note she played.

"Rin!"

"What?"

"Stop it! Right now!"

Rin scowled. "Oh, all right." she muttered. She set aside the flute, and, to Jaken's horror, began to sing. It was the same lullaby she had been singing before. _"Good-night, sleep tight. No more tears. In the morning, I'll be here."_

"Rin! Don't sing, either!" At her scowl, he growled, "You can't sing, girl. Don't even try."

Tears welled up in Rin's eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama never said anything about that." she protested softly. Jaken sneered at her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't care enough about you to voice his opinion." came the cruel response.

Now, Rin was a strong girl, and not many insults could get through her skin. However, there is only so much a child can take, and Rin had reached her limit when Jaken brought Sesshoumaru into the picture. She could not stand the thought of the taiyoukai not caring about her. She had always thought he had.

Stifling her cry of hurt, she grabbed her flute and ran into the woods.

/---/

Sesshoumaru made his way back to camp, keeping an eye out for any youkai foolish enough to challenge him or his pack. This was the first time in four weeks that he had left Rin alone with Jaken – to his amazement, even his half-brother preferred that the girl remained with Kagome when he could not watch out for her. Even now, when all he was doing was patrolling the camp, he was uneasy.

The sharp scent of tears reached his nose, and his eyes widened fractionally in surprise. What was Rin doing so far from camp, and without Jaken to boot? Why was she crying? He picked up his pace and appeared by her side in minutes.

"Rin? What is wrong?"

Rin looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama. I let Jaken get the better of me. I know you care about me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened in anger as he sat beside the girl. "What did Jaken say?"

Rin shrugged. "He said I couldn't sing, and that you didn't care enough about me to tell me that yourself." She wiped at her eyes again, trying hard to be strong. "Gomen." she whispered again.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. When they got back to camp, he was going to kill that little imp. "Rin, what are you doing way out here? You could get hurt."

She smiled at that. "I was looking for you." she said softly. "I figured you'd find me here." The taiyoukai sighed and stood up, motioning for Rin to follow him. The girl bounded to her feet, following a few steps behind him. With a grin, she brought her flute back to her lips and proceeded to play. She still couldn't figure out how to make it stop squeaking.

"Rin."

She looked up at him expectantly.

"Hold it straight."

She did and played another note. This time it came out pure and low, like it was supposed to. Her face lit with a smile. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

/---/

AN: Been there, done that. I hate it when people are rude about my singing. It's not like it's gonna stop me. I edited the last chapter too, so please reread that and tell me what you think of it. Thank you!


	13. How Strong am I?

AN: Hey, I've got a link to that picture up now! If you wanted to see the picture for ch. 9 I think it was, then go to the bottom of my profile and paste the site there into the search bar. It's there!

Oh, and I based this fic off of the songs "How Strong" and "Fighter". I don't know who sings the first one, but the second is by Christina Agulera. So enjoy.

**Her Name is Rin – How Strong am I?**

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No, Rin."

"Oh, why not?" She pretended to pout. "I'll try really hard, and I promise I won't hurt myself. Why not?"

"Because I said no." He stopped walking now and turned to the girl, his eyes starting to narrow in frustration. What was so difficult about doing what she was told? "This conversation is over."

For a moment, they walked in silence, Jaken trailing behind them. The imp shook his head. He knew this wasn't over. Once Rin had gotten an idea in her head, she would not let go of it. No matter how angry she made Sesshoumaru.

"How strong am I?"

The question came out of nowhere, and Sesshoumaru was compelled to answer. "You are strong, Rin." he said quietly. "Never doubt that."

"You don't believe that."

He spun around to face her, truly angry now. "What makes you think this Sesshoumaru would lie to you?" he hissed, his eyes starting to bleed red. Jaken began to back away.

Instead of growing afraid, like he had intended, Rin calmly stood her ground. "You say I'm strong, but you won't let me do this. You don't believe I'm strong – you just say it to make me think I don't need it!"

As quickly as it had come, the red had vanished from his eyes. He looked her up and down, noting her strong stance and determined eyes. A small smile flickered across his face. He saw himself in her.

"Very well." he relented. "I will train you."

She grinned. "Domo arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

/---/

He ran, faster than he thought possible.

He could smell blood – Rin's, Kagome's, Jaken's, and Inuyasha's. It was Rin's blood that sent him into a rage, barely holding on to his demon blood. The group had been attacked, and while he trusted Kagome enough to know that Rin was not dead, the extent of her injuries distressed him. She had to be badly injured for her to shed this much blood.

Sesshoumaru arrived just in time to see the last of the youkai attack the group, charging straight for Rin. Kagome shouted out a warning, quickly drawing an arrow, but the child reacted faster. Without thinking, she took the small dagger he had bought for her and thrust it up into the youkai's throat. The thing shuddered and collapsed, dying at the hands of a mortal child.

Rin looked up to see him and smiled. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She ran up to him and hugged his leg, despite the blood soaking her kimono. "I fought, Sesshoumaru-sama! I fought them and I won!"

He couldn't stop the smile. "Well done, Rin." he said quietly.

From her position beside the unconscious Inuyasha, Kagome chuckled. "That's one's a fighter, Sesshoumaru. Shocked the daylights out of us, let me tell you."

He chuckled. "Where is Jaken?"

She pointed at the lump of an imp sprawled on the ground by a tree, out cold. Sarcasm laced Kagome's voice when she spoke again.

"Remind me why you keep him around again?"


	14. A New Companion

**Her Name is Rin – A New Companion**

Sesshoumaru watched Rin from the corner of his eye. She was tiring, he knew. Her pace had been slowing considerably as they plodded along, and Jaken had started threatening her with the staff again. Rin merely glared at him, too tired to make a comeback.

This was serious. Never before had Rin been so tired she couldn't at least hassle Jaken. He stopped in his tracks, calling his two followers to a halt. "Wait here." he commanded. With that he took off, taking to the sky on his youkai cloud.

Jaken glared at Rin. "See what you've done?" he screeched. "You've driven Sesshoumaru-sama away!" Rin glowered at him as she sank to the ground, her eyes closing on their own accord.

"Shut up, Jaken-sama."

/---/

"Ah, if it isn't the dog youkai!" a cheerful voice greeted him. "You don't have little Rin with you this time." Sesshoumaru watched as the two-headed dragon approached him. The two heads bowed to him in respect, and he returned the gesture with a nod.

"Rin is why I'm here." he said stiffly. "She is tired now, but it is unsafe to stop so frequently during the day." He stopped there, not really willing to spell out what he wanted. The dragon was smart. They'd figure it out.

"Oh, I see." the second head said dryly. "You want us to carry the girl."

"Precisely."

"How sweet!" the first head teased. "The great dog demon is concerned about a human girl. It surely is a miracle." Sesshoumaru glared at him, and he laughed. "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama. You know we'll help you."

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "Follow me."

/---/

Rin woke to a large scaly something nudging her side. She eep-ed in surprise and jumped to her feet, immediately backing up to the tree. Her eyes were wide as she studied the two-headed dragon. Panic was apparent on her face.

Sesshoumaru quickly stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rin. They will not hurt you." he assured her.

Rin looked from her protector to the dragons, trying to work up the courage to step forward. Luckily for her, the dragons moved first.

"Hello, little Rin." the first head said, nudging her shoulder with his snout. "I'm Ah, and this growth on my neck is Un."

Un glared at his brother and bent down to nuzzle the girl. "Don't pay any attention to Ah." he instructed. "He's just jealous because people like me more than him."

"More like annoyed that I can't kill you without killing myself." Ah muttered darkly. Un simply laughed at him.

Rin smiled up at Sesshoumaru. "Can Ah-Un stay with us, Sesshoumaru-sama?" When he nodded, Rin laughed out loud with joy.

Sesshoumaru had to turn around to hide his smile. Ah-Un would make a good companion for Rin.

/---/

AN: Ah, if the way Ah-Un introduced itself is familiar to you, that's because I shamelessly filched the line from Quest for Camelot. I always figured if Ah-Un could talk, it'd be a lot like Devon and Cornwall. Review, please!


	15. Someone To Protect

AN: Well, for lack of better inspiration for another wonderful chapter (ha ha), I have turned to the scenes from the end of the third Inuyasha movie, where Sesshoumaru arrived to save Rin and Kagome (most likely just Rin) from the evil buttmunch, Takimaru. So enjoy!

**Her Name is Rin – Something to Protect**

The sound of steel on steel forced Rin to open her eyes, a smile lighting her face in an instant at what she saw. Even now, a few days later, the memory brought a soft smile to her lips, as if the danger had meant nothing to her. In a way, it hadn't. He had come for her, just as he always had.

Takimaru had been about to kill her, but Sesshoumaru stopped him at the last minute. He had saved both her and Kagome. She had known he would.

Standing a few paces from the flower field where Rin was, Sesshoumaru kept a close eye on the girl, going over the memories of the past few days himself. It was . . . disconcerting, how panicked he had been when he saw Rin being taken away by the youkai. The only reason she had even drawn the attention of the undead beast was because she had the Tenseiga – the only reason she had the sword was because he had been foolish enough to let it go.

It had been his fault.

Inuyasha hadn't thought twice about his words at the edge of Hell, or the effect they seemed to have on his half-brother. He had remembered then, the last words his father spoke to him – and the last words he had spoken back.

"_Have you someone to protect?"_

"_I, Sesshoumaru, have no need of such."_

Father was rolling in his grave right now, he just knew it. He had to have known how Sesshoumaru had managed to attack Takimaru with the Tenseiga. The sword wasn't supposed to be good for anything but resurrecting the dead. Yet Sesshoumaru's panic, and his own realizations, had given him the strength to do it.

Emotions made you weak. That was what he had always thought. And yet, on that night, he had never been stronger.

"_Have you someone to protect?"_

Sesshoumaru merely smiled and turned his focus back to Rin. Kami knew Jaken wouldn't be able to keep her out of trouble.


	16. Angels

AN: Little one-shot deal about what if Sesshoumaru met the people who killed Rin's family? Inspired by the song Angels by Within Temptation – and if you know the song, Sesshoumaru's the angel. (grins) And if you know the song, it _still_ won't make much sense. You may be happier not knowing the song.

**Her Name is Rin – Angels**

Rin sat on one side of the fire, Ah-Un on the other. Jaken was no where to be found, and Sesshoumaru was out on a patrol. Rin was content; it wouldn't be long before Sesshoumaru returned, quite possibly with some meat for dinner.

He arrived at the same time as the men did.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in disgust as he surveyed the three filthy men. "What do you want?" he demanded, his voice cold enough to freeze water in the summertime. If the men had known who he was, they would have left and taken their request somewhere else.

However, no one had accused these men of being smart.

"Great youkai, we would like to camp with you for the night." the leader – a scrawny man with thin stringy hair – said, his voice filled with mock-respect. "You see, a group of bandits have been tracking us for some time now, and we feel we would be safer camping the night with a youkai. You would not even have to defend us – your presence alone would deter our enemies."

Rin's head had shot up the instant the leader had started speaking, her brown eyes widening in shock and horror as she stared at him. Sesshoumaru glanced at her, his own unease building as her fear mounted. "Rin?"

His voice was quiet, but it was enough to snap Rin out of her trance. In a flash she had darted across the campsite and hid behind Sesshoumaru's pant leg. His eyes narrowed in confusion. Rin had been very hard to intimidate, especially since he had been training her. These humans . . . somehow she knew them. "Rin, what is wrong?"

Before she could answer, he heard the whisperings of the men. "Is that who I think it is, boss?"

"Hai – it looks like the brat escaped."

"What should we do?"

"With that youkai here? No doubt he'll sell us the little brat. We can take care of her later."

One of the men snickered. "Just like her family."

Fire blazed in Sesshoumaru's eyes as full comprehension dawned on him. Hadn't Rin told him once that she was afraid of bandits? And even though these men weren't dressed like your average bandit, they still smelled like one. These men – whoever they were and whatever their connection to Rin was – they would not come near her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin whispered, her voice laced with fear, "don't let them stay! Please!"

"Rin, what is wrong?"

"They're the bandits who killed my family."

The fire only strengthened, now that his suspicions were confirmed. Now that he knew for sure, they would not be leaving. The leader stepped forward again. "Great youkai, we request that you would sell us that girl you are with. No doubt she does nothing but slow you down. We could take the burden from your shoulders."

"Unfortunately for you, Rin is not a burden." Sesshoumaru bit out. "You should have left when you had the chance." With that, he attacked.

He drove them off far enough that Rin would not have to see the bloodshed. He despised having to kill around her.

Rin covered her ears at the sounds of the men's screams. It didn't last long – there was only three of them, after all – but it still disturbed her. Ah-Un quickly came to her side, nuzzling her affectionately so to calm her down.

"He is only protecting you." Un whispered.

Rin nodded. "I know."

It took him a moment, but his task was completed. The satisfaction he had gotten from prolonging their deaths did nothing to quell the rage burning inside him. They had harmed Rin, and her family, and for that there was not enough pain in the world for them.

However, he did have to admit – he owed them something. If it wasn't for the attack on her family, Rin would never have been in a position to follow him when she did. He would never have gained his little follower.

Rin looked up at him as he came back into the camp. There was not a trace of blood on him. "Is it done?" she whispered.

"Hai."

She promptly threw herself into his arms, crying softly as he cradled her. She was the only one who could get this reaction from him. The only one who he would kill for, would comfort.

She was his angel.

And he was hers.

/---/

An: Ok, I feel compelled to explain – there's this quote from the song: _I see the angels / I'll lead them to your door / there's no escape now / no mercy no more / no remorse because I still remember_. If you just take that part of the song, it makes sense, right?

If it doesn't, I think it's still a cool little one-shot. (smirks)


	17. Repercussions

AN: Yeah, there isn't much of Rin in this one, but she is the topic of the chapter. And at least now we're getting somewhere with the plot! Enjoy the ride, and don't complain about the lack of Rin's presence!

**Her Name is Rin – Repercussions**

To say that Sesshoumaru was surprised to scent Kagome so close to him without the rest of her pack would have been an understatement. He was tempted to call Rin to his side, knowing how much the girl liked visiting the miko, but she was asleep on Ah-Un. Besides, there was something off in Kagome's scent.

She appeared in front of him through the bushes, her eyes bright with anger. "Sesshoumaru-sama." she said quietly as he halted a few paces from her. "I need to speak with you."

He nodded. "Jaken, watch Rin." he ordered, and guided Kagome deepter into the woods. They stopped a short distance away. "Speak."

"Why did you kill those merchants?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a hard look. "Is that what Inuyasha said they were? His nose must be worse than I thought."

Kagome ignored that last statement. "He also said you killed them in front o f Rin. He could smell her fear." She looked at him expectantly, and Sesshoumaru could feel a twinge of exasperation.

"I'm assuming there is a point to this?"

"There is."

He uttered a soft sigh. "Fine then. First off, they were bandits, not merchants. Second, I did not kill them in front of Rin, though she undoubtedly heard the screams. She was afraid of them, not me. They were the ones who murdered her family. This Sesshoumaru merely exacted justice."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I would have expected nothing less from you." she murmured. "In that light, there is something you should know." He inclined his head slightly, the motion betraying his curiosity. "Inuyasha is planning on taking Rin from you."

He froze, his eyes widening fractionally in shock. "What?!"

"I told him he was a baka, but he seems to think it best for her."

"I would kill him before he came anywhere _near_ Rin!" the taiyoukai snarled.

Kagome held up one hand in a calming gesture. "I know. But Sango and Miroku are in on it too. As fast as you are, they only need a moment's distraction." She shook her head. "I never thought I'd find myself defending you, but-" she broke off and gestured helplessly. "They've never been so wrong before."

He gave her a look. "It appears as if you are planning to betray your pack mates." he said calmly.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't' know what I'll do. But I won't let them forcibly take her from you."

He was slightly amused now. "How do you know she would not want to leave?"

She gave an un-lady-like snort. "Please. When she's with me, all she talks about is you and that retarded toad. She told me one time she would never willingly return to a human village, because you were her family now."

There was a very long pause as Sesshoumaru digested this bit of information. "Why are you warning me of this?"

She met his gaze unflinchingly. "Because I have an adopted child too." she said softly. "And if anyone tried to take Shippou from me, I'd kill them. No one deserves that." She glanced back toward where his pack was waiting for him. "Besides, you love her."

He stiffened, but could not quite find the words to refute her claim. She chuckled at the look on his face. "You do, whether you like it or not. You killed those bandits because they hurt _her_, not you. That's love." She turned. "I'd better head back before Inuyasha returns. The last thing I want is him thinking I've gone off and warned you."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Kagome." She paused and turned back around. "You know Inuyasha will not accept you if you chose to protect Rin."

She nodded. "I'm aware of it. Push comes to shove, I'll take Shippou and we'll find someplace else to stay. If it ever comes down to that. I can take care of us now."

He offered a short nod. "If 'push comes to shove', come find me. You will be welcome with my pack for however long you need."

She smiled softly. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama. Give Rin my love." With that she headed back into the woods.

Sesshoumaru turned back to his pack. Rin was now awake, sitting up on Ah-Un's back. "Who was that, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Kagome stopped by. She couldn't stay very long, but she gives you her love."

Despite his monotone while saying this, Rin's face lit in a smile.

Sesshoumaru had to turn around to hide his scowl. No, Inuyasha would not take away Rin. She was his and his alone. Whatever the repercussions.


	18. To Hell with Pride

AN: Once again, this was inspired by a picture I found online. Go to fishtankbabe(dot)deviantart(dot)com and look for 'Tenseiga's Power'. It's a cute picture, let me tell you! Well, enjoy the oneshot!

**Her Name is Rin – To Hell with Pride**

It was a dark night.

Sesshoumaru was lying on his back, using his pelt for a pillow. He was as relaxed as he could be and still be on guard. Jaken and Ah-Un had headed off to some meeting or another – Sesshoumaru never really had much to do with the other taiyoukai of the lands, and when he did he never brought Rin with him. It was too dangerous for her to be with the others, as most had his previous attitude towards humans.

They were scum and deserved to be killed.

He rolled onto his side, turning to face the young girl who was curled up on top of his pelt. She was so small that it really served as bedding for her instead of a pillow like it did for him. She was curled up in the fetal position, her knees partway drawn to her chest and her small fingers clasped around the soft fur. Her face was completely relaxed, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

A small smile touched his lips. She really didn't.

On an impulse, he trailed his fingers across her face and through her hair, letting himself bask in her innocence. Only her age had allowed her to accept him and Jaken so easily. Or maybe it was something more. In the end, did it really matter? She was with him now, and that was how it was going to stay.

Kagome had said that Rin would never willingly return to a human village, but Sesshoumaru already knew that. She had had countless opportunities to leave him, and yet she never had. She was his constant; just as he always knew Jaken would be there to sing his praises, Rin would always be there to brighten his day.

The small, faint smile became a slightly larger, more honest one. He pulled Rin closer and held her to his chest. She hardly woke, merely stirred until she had found another comfortable position, and fell back asleep. Her fingers were now tangled in his haori, but he didn't care. The night was cold.

To hell with pride, he decided. He would keep Rin, no matter what he had to do to hold on to her. She was his.


	19. Tokijin

**Her Name is Rin – Tokijin**

It was going to be a vicious battle.

Sesshoumaru stood facing the ogre, Tokijin drawn and pointed at the monster's throat. He was trembling with fury, his eyes starting to bleed red. The ogre chuckled and raised its prize higher. "You really want this back, youkai?" it sneered.

"Put. Her. Down." Sesshoumaru bit out, Tokijin never wavering from its position. The blade pulsed with a hungry power. It wanted to kill the oni about as much as he did. Rin whimpered from her position in the oni's grasp. "Now!"

The oni chuckled. "Hear that, little human?" it teased. "Your youkai wants you back. How sweet!"

Despite her fear, Rin did not cower as it had expected. Instead, the girl threw him a glare that would have made Sesshoumaru proud. "You won't think it's very sweet when Sesshoumaru-sama _kills_ you!" she snarled. From his place on the ground, Sesshoumaru had to bite back a laugh. The girl wasn't as easy to scare as the oni had anticipated.

The oni growled at her. "We'll see." It turned its focus back to Sesshoumaru. "I'll make you a deal, youkai. Throw away your sword and I'll let the girl go. But you have to fight me then – bare handed."

Sesshoumaru snarled, anger rippling through him. Fighting without Tokijin would put him at a disadvantage, but as it was, there really wasn't much of a choice. The oni was using Rin as a shield. And besides, it wasn't like he was completely unarmed without the blade.

Decision made, he tossed aside the weapon. It landed in the ground a few feet from him. "Your turn." he reminded coldly.

The oni smirked and dropped the girl. Sesshoumaru streaked forward and caught her before she could hit the ground. In the same instant, the oni reached forward and backhanded the taiyoukai, sending him and the girl sprawling. He grunted as they impacted the ground near where Tokijin now lay. Rin squeaked in alarm.

He sat up quickly and set Rin to the side. "Stay here." he instructed. Rin nodded, her eyes wide with fear.

"Be careful, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru merely offered a short nod. Being careful wasn't a priority at the moment. Rin was.

The oni laughed. "Let's see how well you hold up without your precious sword." With that, it charged. Sesshoumaru's lips twisted in a silent snarl and he nimbly dodged the blow. He retaliated with a swipe from his poison claw, but it never connected. The brute went lumbering past him, straight towards Rin.

He cursed. _Its target was Rin all along!_ He tore after the thing, but the oni was faster than he had anticipated. Not knowing quite what he should do, he drew Tenseiga. "Rin!"

Rin looked up, her eyes widening in fright as the oni lumbered down on her. Without thinking, she grabbed Tokijin by the blade.

The oni swiped at her, attempting to tear the girl to shreds with his claws, but a brilliant flash of blue light intercepted the blow and sent the oni flying backwards, over Sesshoumaru. He spun around and decapitated it with one flick of his poison whip. Slightly confused now, he turned to Rin. His eyes widened minutely in surprise.

She was still holding the blade tightly, but the edge did not cut her skin. A glowing blue barrier surrounded her, the demonic energy setting her hair to swirling around her. She looked around, confused but not afraid. It was Sesshoumaru's sword, after all. She knew it wouldn't hurt her.

She might have been less confident of that if she had noticed the hesitant way he was approaching her. He had seen the effect Tokijin's demonic power had on Kaijinbo, and the last thing he wanted was for the same fate to befall Rin. He walked straight through the barrier, and the instant he touched it, it dissolved. Rin looked up at him, mildly surprised.

"Tokijin talks, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He blinked in shock. "It spoke to you?"

She nodded. "But I couldn't understand it. It wasn't talking loud enough." She pulled the blade from the ground and handed it to her lord. "I didn't know Tokijin could put up a barrier."

Sesshoumaru shook his head mutely. _Neither did I,_ he thought numbly. He took the sword from her and eyed it for a moment before returning it to its sheath. The only time Tokijin had ever spoken to him was when he first obtained the blade, and that was a fight to subdue the sword. Now it was speaking to Rin, but it never showed any attempt to possess her. Why?

_What are you up to, Tokijin?_

* * *

AN: This is an odd chapter, but it will come into play later on in the story. Sorry if it sounds crappy, but I wanted to do something like this. You'll find out more about this little bit later. Review, please! _  
_


	20. Goodnight Kiss

**Her Name is Rin – Goodnight Kiss**

It was a struggle, getting Rin to go to sleep some nights, especially ones where the moon was full and the wolves were howling. Wolves were the one thing proven to terrify Rin to the point where almost nothing would calm her down.

Jaken knew this from experience.

"Calm down, Rin!" he snapped. "It's just a bunch of mangy wolves! They won't even come near us, much less enter the camp!" Rin merely shook her head, her brown eyes wide with fear and her small body shaking. Jaken sighed. "Come on, Rin, you'll be with me and Ah-Un. What could possibly happen?"

On the other side of the camp, Ah gave Jaken a disbelieving stare while Un began to laugh. Jaken gave them both filthy looks before turning his focus back on Rin. "Oh, just stop your crying, foolish girl!" he snapped, raising his staff in anger.

"Jaken!"

The cold voice stopped him instantly. "G-gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama." he stuttered. "I was merely trying to calm the girl down!"

Sesshoumaru ignored the groveling imp and knelt in front of Rin. He didn't ask what was wrong – he could smell the wolves as clearly as she could hear them. She looked up at him, her terror plain. Without speaking, he reached out and gathered her into his lap, letting her rest in the crook of his arm.

"Sleep, Rin." he said quietly. "Nothing with harm you."

Rin nodded. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama." she murmured. On an impulse, she stretched up and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened visibly in shock. "Good-night, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He watched as she snuggled back down in the crook of his arm, her face relaxing into peaceful sleep. Slowly, a small smile spread across his face, almost unnoticeable by his companions.

Carefully, he brought her closer and softly kissed her cheek. "Good-night, Rin."

/---/

AN: Oh, look! Fluff! Next chapter gets back to the plot! (goes to rinse sugar from brain, muttering something about needing bloodshed – grins)


	21. She is Mine!

**Her Name is Rin – She is Mine!**

It was amazing how quickly he had found himself surrounded. About the time he had recognized the monk's spiritual energy masking Inuyasha's demonic aura, it had been too late. Rin was pinned between the monk and the slayer, Sesshoumaru forced to face off with Inuyasha. He couldn't find Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha leveled his sword at his elder brother, a look of determination on his face. "You know why we're here. I know Kagome warned you."

"Hopefully you didn't take out your anger on the miko." Sesshoumaru said blandly, curiosity getting the better of him. Inuyasha smirked.

"She's back at camp, but she won't be coming to your rescue." he said, sounding proud of his accomplishment. At the mention of their friend's fate, the slayer and the monk exchanged nervous, guilt-ridden glances. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in disgust. He didn't even want to know what had happened. "Now, you can give up, and let us take the kid, or you can fight and I'll kill you in front of her. What's your choice?"

"For someone from Father's bloodline, you really are stupid." Sesshoumaru raised Tokijin, letting its power course through him. It demanded that the foolish hanyou be destroyed, and Sesshoumaru whole-heartedly agreed. "I will not allow you to take Rin from me."

Inuyasha snarled and charged at him. "Sango, Miroku, get the kid out of here!" he yelled. With a sweep of the blade, he shouted "WIND SCAR!"

Sesshoumaru calmly drew Tenseiga and used its barrier to block the attack. "Too slow, Inuyasha." Without turning, he called on his servant. "Ah-Un, get Rin!" There was a flurry of wind, and the two-headed dragon was gone. "Now, hanyou, prepare to die!" With that he unleashed the Dragon Strike.

Inuyasha immediately called out in retaliation. "Backlash Wave!"

Sesshoumaru cursed and darted out of the way. Behind him, he could hear Rin's terrified cries. His eyes began to bleed red as the sound washed over him, hurting his ears. He wanted her to stop, but he could not get to her. First he had to focus on getting rid of the hanyou.

"No, Rin! Come back!"

The monk's cry made him freeze in his tracks. Rin's scent was coming closer, running right into the path of Inuyasha's next attack. Growling in frustration, he dropped Tokijin and streaked towards the girl, grabbing her in his arm and twisting around so he would take the brunt of the attack.

It never came.

There was a burst of purifying energy, and then he heard Inuyasha's startled curse. He turned just enough to see Inuyasha holding the rusted Tetsusaiga, looking bewildered, and to the left was Kagome, another arrow poised to shoot at the hanyou again. "Inuyasha, I told you this was a stupid idea!" she shouted. "How could you?"

"I thought I told you to stay at the camp!" the hanyou spat, venom lacing his words.

Kagome merely shrugged. "Since when have I ever listened to you? Stop this now, or I'll shoot you again."

Sango and Miroku began to approached, but at Ah-Un's warning growl the miko brought her bow up to face them, tears forming in her eyes. "You two stay back." she said quietly. "This is none of your business." The two willingly backed away. Sesshoumaru straightened, picking Rin up and holding her in the crook of his arm. He'd come to fetch Tokijin later. Slowly, he turned to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome's scream forced him to turn, twisting so Inuyasha's claws tore through the remains of his left arm instead of Rin. Snarling from the pain, he set Rin on the ground and nudged her towards Kagome. The little girl went willingly, clinging tightly to Kagome's pant leg and watching the battle with wide eyes. Sesshoumaru's claws began to glow a poisonous green, and Inuyasha began to back away, wary of his attack.

The taiyoukai lunged forward, swiping his claws across the hanyou's chest. Inuyasha cried out in pain and fell backwards, the paralyzing poison taking quick effect. He turned to the slayer and the monk, his eyes glowing red.

"Inform him when he wakes up that, should he attempt such lunacy again, I will not hesitate in killing him." he said, his voice quiet and deadly. "Rin is mine." He turned to the girl in question, his eyes returning to their normal gold as he took in her shaking form. "Rin, come."

She raced up to him and latched on to his sleeve, biting her lip hard to keep from crying. "Are you all right, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His eyes softened, just a bit. "Hai, Rin. I'm fine." He looked up at Kagome. "You know how to find me should you need to."

She nodded affirmative. "Take care of Rin." she called back, waving at the small girl. Rin smiled and waved back, following Sesshoumaru as he led the way from the makeshift battlefield.

No, he decided, he would not let Inuyasha live if he tried to take Rin again. The girl was his and his alone.

His musume.

His daughter.

/---/

AN: Yay! The chapter we've all been waiting for! I'm pretty sure _musume_ is the term for daughter, but if its not please correct me and I'll change it. Review!


	22. In Times of Need

**Her Name is Rin – In Time of Need**

There were many reasons why Sesshoumaru disliked humans in general. Amazingly enough, some of those reasons were the same reasons he enjoyed Rin's company so much. Certain traits that just weren't that common among youkai children, and yet Rin held them in abundance. It was a constant source of amusement and curiosity, to compare Rin to youkai children he had known. The similarities were hardly there.

For example, Rin was young, which could account for her naïveté. It was something he had never given much thought to, considering in the beginning he figured it was the only thing keeping her from running screaming from his presence. However, that same trait also got her into trouble more than once.

Like now.

He had been out patrolling, and as he was doing so, Kagome had been watching over Rin. It was a steady routine they had settled into, one that kept minimal contact between the taiyoukai and the miko and maximum with the miko and Rin. It was a good thing, he guessed, considering Rin enjoyed her company. That and Kagome would be there on the occasions he wasn't – which was when Rin tended to get into the most trouble.

He had smelled Rin's tears a mile away, and now was standing beside the crying child, looking to Kagome to figure out what on earth was wrong with her. The miko held up a few berries for his inspection. His eyes widened minutely in surprise.

"Did you eat any of those, Rin?"

She sniffed. "Iie. Kagome-san took them away before I could. I'm hungry, Sesshoumaru-sama, and it was all I could find! They were on the prettiest purple flowers – why can't I eat them?"

It was all the taiyoukai could do not to show some visible sign of his relief, but Kagome must have seen something. He saw her smile slightly from the corner of his eye. He knelt down beside Rin, gently taking her chin and tilting it up so she would look at him.

"Rin," he began slowly, "those are nightshade berries. If you eat those, you could very well die. They're poisonous. I never warned you about them because we've never been this far south."

Rin nodded understanding, but her tears didn't stop. Sesshoumaru realized it wasn't annoyance at the loss of her treat that was upsetting her – it was the growling in her stomach. "But that's all I could find!" she said miserably.

Kagome snapped her fingers suddenly, a smile lighting her face. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." she muttered as she fished something from her bag. It was wrapped in some sort of shiny cloth, but he could clearly smell granola and berries through the cloth. She unwrapped it and handed it to Rin, looking to Sesshoumaru for confirmation. He nodded slightly. "I keep some of these on me all the time, in case I ever need them." she said. "It may not taste as good as berries, but it will tide you over until tonight." Rin nodded and took the food from her, cautiously nibbling at the corner. Her face brightened.

"It's good!" she exclaimed, continuing to nibble at the treat. Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome and nodded his thanks.

Kagome grinned. "I need to get back to Shippou." she said. "I sensed a shard not too far from here. I'll catch back up later." She bowed to him and left. Sesshoumaru was relieved. As much as he respected Kagome, the presence of any human besides Rin for any length of time was unnerving.

He looked down at Rin and a faint smile touched his face. Perhaps he should start carrying a pouch of berries around.

For times of need.

/---/

AN: Ok, probably not the best one, but once again, this just came. Oh, for those of you who were wondering – you'll notice I added that Kagome doesn't travel _with_ Sesshoumaru. Its more like she shows up every now and again whenever I need her. So I can still keep my "only Rin and Sesshoumaru" moments.

As a further note – nightshade really does exist. Purple flower, beautiful plant – the whole dang thing is poisonous. The berries affect children more than adults, and if I recall right, they have a very sweet taste. Look up a pic of the plants. You'll see what I mean about them being beautiful. Review, please!


	23. Circumstantial Evidence

**Her Name is Rin – Circumstantial Evidence**

Sesshoumaru didn't like it.

He left Rin and Jaken at the base of the mountain, under Ah-Un's care. The miko and her kit were off hunting down another shard, otherwise he would have left them with her. This was something he had to do on his own, and he wasn't quite ready for anyone to know of what had transpired just yet. That Tokijin had a mind of its own was indisputable, but that it would take a liking to a human girl – a child, at that – was simply ridiculous. Tokijin had a single-minded hatred, aimed mostly at Inuyasha but with some reserved for Naraku as well, while Rin was a child who probably didn't understand the meaning of hate. She was innocent; that sword was more polluted than he was.

Well, maybe not more so. After all, he was the one who had commissioned it.

He saw the entrance to the cave and grimaced. He really hated having to do this. "Totosai!" he called sharply, trusting the cold in his voice to bring the old swordsmith running to him. It did.

Totosai quickly appeared at the front of the cave. "Sesshoumaru-sama. I never thought I'd see you here again. What can I do for you?"

At least he was being polite. "I need you to answer some questions." He took Tokijin from his belt and handed it, sheathe-first, to Totosai. "That blade – what can you tell me about it?"

Totosai blinked in confusion. "What would you need to know?" The evil aura of the blade was making him nervous, even if it was suppressed by the sheathe. "You were the one who had it commissioned."

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth in annoyance. "I am aware of that fact. What this Sesshoumaru is not aware of is why the sword would take a liking to a human."

Totosai chuckled. "Worried about your blade being sullied by human hands, eh?" he commented. "Well, no matter. Let's see what I can discover. You might as well sit down. This could take a while."

Sesshoumaru grimaced and opted for pacing instead. The cavern was large enough that he could get a good distance before he was forced to turn around. In the silence of Totosai's studying, Sesshoumaru had the chance to think things over. That blade was his most prized possession, having served him well in the year since he had taken it from Kaijinbo. However, if it so happened that the blade was trying to take over Rin, he would break it and have it destroyed. There wasn't anything he could do with that blade that he couldn't accomplish by other means.

Totosai's surprised grunt made him look up. The old swordsmith was giving him an odd look. "I never knew you had taken in a human girl, Sesshoumaru." he said seriously. "That's new."

Sesshoumaru bit back a snarl. "Just tell me what I want to know." he hissed.

"The sword has taken a liking to her. It knows her name and everything." He shrugged. "The best I can figure is that the blade has chosen who will wield it when you are no longer capable. Your successor."

Sesshoumaru froze. "Surely the blade knows that I can outlive a human by many centuries." he stated.

"Oh, it knows. But for some reason, that's all it will tell me. It will not explain itself." Totosai shrugged. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. That's all I can find."

Sesshoumaru shrugged indifferently and took the blade from Totosai. _What are you up to, Tokijin? Why attach yourself to Rin when you know she will die long before me?_

**Important to Sesshoumaru, important to Tokijin.**

The words made him stop in his tracks, halfway down the mountain. It had been years since the sword had spoken to him. He waited, but it would say no more.

It didn't need to. It was circumstantial, nothing more than a feeling, but now Sesshoumaru could breathe a bit easier about the sword. He thought, maybe now, that he understood.

_Important to me, eh? Yes. Yes she is._

/---/

AN: Yeah, kinda off, but this is just a more hinting at the connection between Rin and Tokijin. This will probably not be fully explained until the sequel. And yes, there _will_ be a sequel. Review, please!


	24. Lullaby

AN: Yeah, more between Kagome and Sesshoumaru than Rin and Sesshoumaru, but hey, I figured if she's traveling with him, there's no way on earth he can ignore her forever. (grins) Enjoy!

**Her Name is Rin – Lullaby**

"Come on, Rin." Kagome called for the girl. "It's time to go to bed." Rin grinned and climbed into the miko's lap, snuggling against her left side as Shippou snuggled against her right. Sesshoumaru had to hide a smile at the sight. Kagome would make a good mother, whenever she found a mate.

"Could you sing a song, Okaa-san?" Shippou asked sleepily. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened fractionally in surprise. He knew the kit had taken a liking to the miko, but he never would have guessed that they had adopted each other. Kagome smiled.

"Sure thing, Shippou-chan." she said gently. With that she began to sing.

"_Good-night, sleep tight / no more tears / in the morning I'll be here / and when we say good-night / dry your eyes / because we said good-night / and not good-bye."_

She repeated the simple verse a few times, watching as the children fell into sleep. When she was positive they wouldn't easily wake again, she leaned back against the tree and smiled to herself. She did not attempt conversation with Sesshoumaru – even if one might consider them friends, she respected the distance he chose to keep between them.

"You knew the lullaby."

She looked over at him, startled. "Of course. How do you know it?"

"My mother used to sing it. Rin knows it as well. How did you hear of it?" His eyes were intense, watching her for any sign of deception. It was close, very close. There were changes in the song, of course, but they were in the way the words were spoken, not the words themselves. She spoke a different dialect, so the variations were only natural.

Kagome thought for a moment, then shrugged. "My mom sang it to me when I was little. I think she said it was passed down from generation to generation, mostly from mother to daughter. Seeing as for now, all I have is Shippou, I didn't think she'd mind if I taught it to a boy."

Sesshoumaru nodded shortly, accepting the answer. It raised a few questions, but at the same time it answered a great many others.

For some time now, he had wondered what would happen when Rin was no longer with him. He had wondered if she would chose a mate, or if she would simply be content to live her life with him, and never rejoin her species.

Now he had his answer.

_Passed down through the generations, indeed,_ he mused, _and I will be there to guard them as well. Rin's descendants._

/---/

AN: Yeah, short, but bear with me. There aren't very many of these things left. Maybe two, and then the final chapter and the epilogue. I just had to do this with the song. I kinda left that hanging. Review, please!


	25. Completion

**Her Name is Rin – Completion**

When the attack came, they had been adequately prepared. After all, considering that Kagome now held one half of the jewel and Naraku the other, it was only a matter of time before Naraku came after them. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had joined forces with Sesshoumaru and Kagome the day before, much to Kagome's delight. It hadn't taken long for them to hammer out a battle plan, and for each to learn their place in it.

For Shippou, his job was simple – protect Rin.

Rin, of course, made a fuss about the whole deal. She was ten years old, and it wasn't like she couldn't fight, but Sesshoumaru would hear nothing of it. Inuyasha thought it was an amusing spectacle, seeing the great taiyoukai try to convince a human girl to stay out of a fight. It took Kagome sitting him a few times to get him to stop laughing.

There was no laughter now.

Naraku hadn't wasted any time with pleasantries. He launched his attack the moment they became aware of his presence, immediately placing them on the defensive. Sesshoumaru growled as he worked his sword at a frantic pace to keep Naraku's attacks at bay. He didn't have time to use the Dragon Strike, and Inuyasha was in a similar predicament with the Wind Scar.

A sacred arrow sizzled past him, and he almost grinned. At least one of them was not hampered.

"Shippou!"

Kagome turned around at Rin's cry, and only Sango's well-timed attack with the Hiraikotsu saved her from being impaled. "Focus, Kagome!" she shouted. "Rin and Shippou can take care of themselves!"

"Curse you, witch!"

"Stay away from us!"

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise at Rin's cold tone. It reminded him far too much of his own. He risked a glance in her direction and almost laughed out loud.

Shippou was unconscious and a fierce and angry Rin stood between him and Hakudoshi. The spawn of Naraku was sporting a fairly deep cut across his face; Rin's dagger was covered with his blood. She was managing to hold him off, if not do real damage.

He was proud of her.

"Pay attention, Sesshoumaru!" Naraku spat, knocking Tokijin from Sesshoumaru's grip. Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"Don't think that's my only defense." he said coldly, forming his whip and setting to work once again.

At the same moment that Sesshoumaru lost Tokijin, Hakudoshi screamed as Rin stabbed him in the chest.

He stared at her, eyes wide with shock. "H-how did you . . . ?"

"Unlike you, I learned from the best." Rin growled, pulling the dagger free. That was when she spotted Tokijin.

She raced across the battlefield towards the blade, knowing Sesshoumaru would want it for defeating Naraku. Her small hands wrapped around the hilt, lifting it from the ground.

"Sess-"

**Use me, Rin!**

She blinked in surprise. "I – I don't know how!" she said frantically. The others were being forced to retreat, and somehow she knew – if they lost this, there was no second chance.

**Trust me, Rin. I will show you how. Just do it!**

She nodded reluctantly, shaking with fear. "Alright."

Suddenly, power flowed through her, radiating from the blade, and she knew exactly what to do. She raised the sword over her shoulder and struck, not even bothering to call out the Dragon Strike as it plowed through the battlefield. Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way; Kagome raised a barrier around herself and Shippou; Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to guard the others.

Naraku was ash in a matter of minutes.

Rin collapsed, her eyes closing as she sank into sleep. Sesshoumaru caught her before she hit the ground, cradling her in the crook of his arm with undisguised wonder on his face. He had known of the connection, but _never_ had he imagined that Tokijin would work in such a way for her. No wonder the child was tired.

Let her sleep. He returned Tokijin to its sheathe and stood, holding the girl firmly against his chest. He doubted even Inuyasha's shouts could wake her now.

Inuyasha stared at them in surprise. "Did she just kill Naraku?" he demanded.

"Looks that way." Miroku said jauntily. He glanced down at his hand and pulled off the seal. A wide smile formed on his face. "I'd say most definitely."

The hanyou simply stared at them. "Holy crap."

Kagome chuckled. "That's an understatement, Inuyasha." she said tiredly. She motioned towards the child. "Will she be alright?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I assume so." He looked her over; she appeared to be getting ready to leave. "Will you continue traveling with me?"

"Nah. I found a village that needs a miko." she said easily.

He nodded understanding. "Then I wish you luck."

She grinned. "You too, Sesshoumaru. I'll still be around, though, if you need me to watch over her."

He didn't respond, but she hadn't expected him to. He had heard her offer, and only time would tell if he ever took her up on it. He simply turned and walked away with Rin held against his tail, keeping an eye on her as he set off in search of the rest of his pack.

It would be quiet for a while, with his main enemy gone. But it wouldn't take long for another just as stupid to come at him.

He smiled a predator's smile. He looked forward to the challenge, but for now – for now his challenge lay in his arms, sound asleep and oblivious to the world she had helped save.

**/---/**

AN: Well, that was the last chapter. Now the epilogue! How many of you saw THAT one coming?! (grins like a Cheshire cat) Review, please!


	26. Epilogue Here With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own this song. This is "Here with me" by Creed. Awesome band, by the way – check it out on youtube or something! Now, on with the story!

**Her Name is Rin – Epilogue – Here With Me**

It was one of those rare occasions where neither Jaken nor Ah-Un were with the group, leaving Sesshoumaru and Rin to their own devices. Sesshoumaru leaned against a convenient tree, watching as Rin raced around the fire, trying her darndest to catch a firefly.

It almost made him smile

_**You always reached out to me and helped me believe  
**_

She was always doing that, he realized – she was the only one who could make him want to smile, and the only one he had no reservations about smiling around. Not even Kagome, for all her kind-heartedness, could make him feel so comfortable. Despite all the hell they had been through together, him and Rin, he wouldn't trade her for any of the things he had once desired.

Rin was worth far more than he could ever imagine.

_**All those memories we share  
I will cherish every one of them  
**_

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin skidded to a halt in front of him, her face lit with a brilliant smile. "Look what I got!" She held out her cupped hands to him, and he could see the flickering glow of a firefly caught in her grasp. As they watched, it slowly rose from her fingers and into the night sky. Rin giggled.

"Isn't it pretty, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

_**The truth of it is there's a right way to live  
And you showed me  
**_

He smiled slightly, for her alone. "Hai, Rin." he agreed quietly. "It is."

_**So now you live on in the words of a song  
You're a melody  
**_

Rin smiled up at him and yawned. "Will the fireflies be there tomorrow night, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked sleepily. Sesshoumaru shrugged as he allowed her to curl up in the crook of his arm, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know, Rin." he admitted. "Probably. If you can't see the fireflies tomorrow night, there is no doubt they will be back another night. You must be patient."

Rin nodded, her eyes closing on their own accord. "Good-night, Outou-san."

_**  
You stand here with me now  
**_

His eyes went wide, but he truly wasn't that surprised. "Good-night, my musume." he whispered back. He felt Rin smile against his skin as she finally fell asleep. No doubt she would spend most of tomorrow resting on Ah-Un's back, but the dragon never minded carrying the girl. If anything, sometimes he gave her rides even when they weren't needed.

Rin had changed them all, but that really wasn't a bad thing, was it?

_**  
Just when fear blinded me you taught me to dream  
**_

There was still so much she had done for him. In his effort to repay her for attempting to care for him, he had only wound up further in her debt. And still, she acted as if he was her perfect angel, incapable of doing wrong. Could she not see just how tainted he was?

He doubted it. She was an innocent, after all.

_**I'll give you everything I am and still fall short of  
What you've done for me  
**_

Rin shifted uneasily in her sleep, apparently aware of his mental static. He pulled her closer to him, the reaction coming as naturally as his poison claw attack.

Was she really that much a part of his life now?

_**In this life that I live  
I hope I can give love unselfishly  
I've learned the world is bigger than me  
You're my daily dose of reality  
**_

He almost smiled again at that. Was he stupid? Of course she was that important. If she wasn't, he never would have saved her over and over again, never would have given in and trained her to fight. Never would have hunted down Kagome and learned more about the two human females, a species he was supposed to hate.

It was just something new to him, having a daughter. She had managed to completely turn his priorities around.

_**  
You stand here with me now**_

On and on we sing  
On and on we sing this song

He leaned back against the tree and sighed, a small smile lighting his face.

Life really would never be the same.

_**'Cause you stand here with me**_

/---/

AN: And that is the end of this story! I've had this ending planned since the tenth chapter, so let me know how I did. And as always, be on the lookout for the sequel – **My Father's Sword **– coming to Fan Fiction beginning of August!

Until then, I remain yours truly,

Shadowblade-tara


End file.
